Zakazane odcinki
Zakazane odcinki to odcinki anime, które zostały uznane za nienadające się do wyemitowania w konkretnym kraju. Odcinki zakazane międzynarodowo ;EP038 :Znany jako „odcinek napadów”. Ten odcinek został zbanowany na całym świecie po tym jak został tylko raz wyemitowany w Japonii. Jedna scena z tego odcinka miała szereg migających świateł, co w sumie spowodowało, że ok. 685 japońskich dzieci wylądowało w szpitalu z objawami padaczki. ;EP377 :Ten odcinek miał być nadany 4 listopada 2004 roku, jednak nie na długo przedtem, katastrofalne trzęsienie ziemi uderzyło Japonię. Wierząc, że byłoby niewrażliwe wyemitowanie odcinka na temat trzęsień ziemi zaledwie tydzień po katastrofie, epizod został przełożony, a wkrótce został zapomniany. ;EP683 i EP684 :Ta dwuczęściowa saga walki została przełożona z powodu trzęsienia ziemi i tsunami, które zniszczyło Japonię prawie tydzień przed planowaną premierą pierwszego z tych odcinków. Ponieważ odcinki nie były emitowane w Japonii, nie były też wyświetlane na całym świecie. Chociaż odcinki były po prostu pominięte w Japonii, dubbing angielski i polski usunął wątki z poprzedniego odcinka dotyczące tej walki, a ciąg fabuły nie został zachwiany. ;EP828 :Ten odcinek, w którym miał zadebiutować Skrelp i Dragalge, został przełożony z powodu zatonięcia promu Sewol w Korei Południowej niemal tydzień przed zaplanowaną emisją odcinka w Japonii. Ten odcinek miał być ściśle związany z wrakiem statku. Odcinki zakazane w angielskim i polskim dubbingu ;Beauty and the Beach :Ten odcinek był początkowo zakazany w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W 2000 r. został w końcu wyemitowany dwa razy zanim znowu zniknął. W Polsce w ogóle nie został wyemitowany. Był zakazany, ponieważ James nosił nadmuchiwane piersi, aby wygrać konkurs piękności. Ponadto Moe ma podniecenie do Misty choć w wersji 4kids dali że Misty przypomina mu jego wnuczkę (chociaż Moe się rumieni jak to mówi, co tłumaczy że chodzi o podtekst seksualny) ;EP035 :Ten odcinek został wycofany ze względu na rozpowszechnione korzystanie z pistoletów w całym odcinku. Naczelnik strefy Safari celował bronią w głowę Asha, a nawet strzelał w Zespół R. Zakaz tego odcinka stworzył znaczną dziurę w fabule w angielskim i polskim dubbingu, ponieważ był to odcinek, w którym Ash zdobył wszystkie 30 Taurosów. ;Wesołych Świąt, Jynx :Jest to jedyny odcinek Pokémon zakazany w angielskim dubbingu po pierwszym nadaniu. Po wyemitowaniu odcinka, kobieta imieniem Carole Boston Weatherford napisała artykuł informujący, że Jynx, która wystąpiła w tym odcinku, jest negatywnym stereotypem Afroamerykanów. W Polsce nie był zakazany. ;EP252 :Ten odcinek był również zakazany ze względu na duży nacisk na Jynx. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego odcinka, ten nigdy nie został wyemitowany w języku angielskim, więc w polskim również. Odcinki zakazane w Korei Południowej ;Wyzwanie samuraja :Ten odcinek został zbanowany z powodu występu samuraja. ;Pokémony w krainie zapachów :Ten odcinek został zbanowany z powodu dyskryminacji kulturowej i rasowej. ;Rycerze Poké-ninja :Ten odcinek został zbanowany z powodu dyskryminacji kulturowej i rasowej. ;Zagadki do rozwiązania :Ten odcinek został zbanowany z powodu dyskryminacji kulturowej i rasowej. ;Gra o wszystko :Ten odcinek został zbanowany z powodu dyskryminacji kulturowej i rasowej. ;Huczna runda piąta :Ten odcinek został zbanowany z powodu dyskryminacji kulturowej i rasowej. Odcinki zakazane w innych krajach ;Dość już tych kłótni! :Epizod ten został zakazany w wielu krajach, w tym we Francji, ze względu na występującą tu „walkę płci”. Tymczasowo zakazane odcinki Odcinki tymczasowo zakazane w Polsce ;Upiorna Posiadłość Litwicków! :Chociaż nie jest zakazany, ten epizod był początkowo pominięty w Polsce ze względu na odbicia wielkiego kryzysu. Disney XD PL odmówił emisji odcinka z powodu sceny, gdzie Zespół R cierpi na stratę energii, gdzie ich wygląd przypomina wielu ludzi, którzy cierpieli z powodu tego zdarzenia. Został on wyemitowany później, między EP709 a EP710. Odcinki tymczasowo zakazane w Stanach Zjednoczonych ;Tentacool i Tentacruel :Po wydarzeniach z 11 września, ten odcinek został wycofany z emisji. W kolejnych miesiącach po ataku, odmówiono emisji tego odcinka z powodu zniszczenia kilku budynków (zwłaszcza gdy Tentacruel niszczył wieżowiec) i wykorzystania broni maszynowej. Kiedy Cartoon Network rozpoczął emisję Pokémonów, odcinek został przywrócony. ;Wieża strachu :Ten odcinek został tymczasowo zbanowany po 11 września. Oficjalny powód nigdy nie został potwierdzony, ale wiele osób uważa, że tytuł może mieć coś wspólnego z tym wydarzeniem. Odcinek nie jest już zakazany. Odcinki tymczasowo zakazane w Japonii ;Znawca wędkarstwa i rybny pojedynek! :Ten odcinek pierwotnie miał być 26. odcinkiem serii Best Wishes!, ale został przełożony z powodu trzęsienia ziemi i tsunami w Tokio. Później został wyemitowany w dniu 23 czerwca 2011 r. z nieco zmienioną fabułą. Odcinki tymczasowo zakazane w innych krajach ;Nie mów hop, Dawn :Chociaż technicznie nie został zbanowany, ten odcinek był początkowo pominięty w Nowej Zelandii z nieznanego powodu. Kiedy sezon powtórzono, odcinek wyemitowany został normalne. Jest również dostępny na DVD w Nowej Zelandii. Kategoria:odcinki